Le regret du Nuage
by Fumi Asuzuki
Summary: Une fois la vengeance ultime accomplie, une fois que sa seule obsession est pris fin... Que faire ? Le combat final entre Hibari et Mukuro est enfin arrivé ! Ou non...


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Donc voilà ma première fanfiction (ou OS, je ne sais pas encore si je fais d'autre chapitre, ça dépendra des reviews) donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ! é_è**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ainsi que les personnes présent dans cette fanfiction appartiennent tous à Akira Amano)**

**LE REGRET DU NUAGE**

Le vent glacial de l'hiver soufflant en continu, quelque chose de fort désagréable à force mais qui rend inconsciemment mélancoliques les personnes frappées par cette brise. Mais l'homme solitaire qui se tenait debout, immobile, ne pensait pas à ce vent qui le décoiffait et agitait son manteau d'un noir profond. Il était le seul être vivant au milieu des plaques de granits et de marbres dressaient autour de lui où se trouvait les noms de personnes disparues à jamais dans le néant de la mort. Son regard était fixé sur ces quelques lettres finement gravées et dorées destinées à embellir la triste tombe parsemée de quelques bouquets de fleur qui, sans aucun doute, seraient fanés dans peu de temps. Des choses éphémères, tous comme la personne à qui étaient destinées ces fleurs. Alors que le vent doublait en force, l'homme ferma les yeux devant la sépulture du défunt, Mukuro Rokudo. L'ironie du sort avait une fois de plus frappée, car c'était bel et bien le meurtrier de l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait devant la tombe. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kyoya Hibari se remémora tous les événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici.

/Flashback/

Tout commença ce fameux jour, ce jour maudit pour le chef du comité de discipline, ce jour où, une dizaine d'année plutôt, il se rendit à Kokuyo Land pour punir par la violence le chef du gang qui plongeait depuis peu sa chère ville Namimori dans la terreur et l'insécurité. Tonfas en main, il se dirigé sans aucune crainte vers l'adolescent qui causait tant de problème. Ce denier, assis dans un canapé en piteux état, ornait un petit sourire aux lèvres en prononçant son rire si caractéristique ressemblant vaguement à un « _Kufufu__»_. Ce sourire et ce rire hantèrent le brun pendant dix ans. En effet, après sa défaite contre Mukuro, après cette humiliation dont il avait été victime par cet être qui le répugnait tant, il se sentait hanté. C'est sûrement cela qui donnait à Hibari de fortes pulsions meurtrières et destructrices qu'il retenait pour sa vengeance. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que cette vengeance soit irréalisable pour le moment, le bleuté ayant été enfermé dans une prison en Italie. Sa soif de sang, où plus précisément du sang de l'homme qui l'a humilié, le rendait fou, il ne pouvait rien faire pour étancher cette soif, et cela le rendait encore plus fou. Alors pendant dix ans, il avait continuer sans cesse de s'entraîner, aussi bien avec ses tonfas qu'avec des armes à feu qu'il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention d'utiliser, car même si son impatience de voir Mukuro rendre son dernier souffle était immense, son désir de prendre plaisir à ce combat à venir l'était tout autant.

Puis le jour tant désirait arriva, l'italien avait réussi à sortir de prison avec l'aide de son apprentis, Fran. Quelques jours après la défaite de Byakuran, le gardien du Nuage s'était rendu sur « les terres maudites » de Kokuyo Land. Par chance, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Mukuro fasse aussi son apparition en ces lieux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, juste un regard qui voulait tout dire. Le brun sortit ses tonfas et le bleuté son trident. Et le combat de la vengeance commença. Le japonais ne sut dire combien de temps il s'était battu conte l'italien. Trois heures ? Deux jours ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ne s'en préoccupait pas, tout comme la gravité de ses blessures. Le résultat était le plus important. Le combat avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances et il avait vu Mukuro Rokudo mourir sous son coup final. Un coup violent, précis, mortel. Le tonfa du brun empalait le bleuté en plein cœur, mais étrangement, l'homme mourant souriait légèrement en regardant son tueur. Mais ce sourire disparu quand les yeux du manieur de trident se fermèrent pour toujours.

On parla beaucoup de la mort de l'italien au sein des Vongola mais Tsunayoshi avait réussi tout de même à faire plus ou moins taire l'affaire pour éviter que son gardien du Nuage n'est trop d'ennuies. Chrome avait été inconsolable quand elle sentit que son sauveur était mort mais réussit avec le temps à garder la tête haute en restant en vie en créant ses propres illusions d'organes. Le jour de l'enterrement, tous les gardiens étaient présents à l'exception de l'assassin du défunt, prétextant qu'il détestait toujours autant être en groupe.

/Fin du flashback/

Au final, il était tout de même venu voir la tombe de son ancien adversaire quelques jours après son enterrement en plein hiver. A vrai dire il se sentait assez perturbé depuis la conclusion de sa vengeance. Certes, sa soif de sang avait était comblée tout comme son désir de combattre un adversaire à sa hauteur, mais maintenant il ressentait comme un manque. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine de cette sensation, sûrement due à l'idée qu'il ne rencontrerait pas un ennemie aussi puissant avant longtemps ce dit-il. Mais cela lui donnait parfois un comportement étrange. Un homme le bouscula dans le petit cimetière et continua son chemin en murmurant un bref « Excusez-moi ». L'alouette lui ne dit rien et n'essaya même pas de 'mordre à mort' cet individu qui l'avait bousculé. En réalité, c'était à peine s'il s'en était rendu compte tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Et cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment. Le gardien du Nuage poussa un petit soupire en baissant légèrement la tête, il voulait le tuer à tout prix, et maintenant il désirait le revoir à nouveau… Pour le tuer encore ? Sûrement… Non, pas sûrement, peut-être… Après tout, il n'était plus sur de rien. Maintenant que son objectif fondamental n'existait plus, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il continuait de s'entraîner mais ignorer pour quelle raison, probablement par habitude.

Après un long moment, une heure ou peut-être deux, il finit par partir, toujours la tête légèrement baissée et serra un peu les poings. Quelque chose le perturbait encore plus que ses réflexions, en tuant le bleuté il avait pensé que ce sourire et ce rire allait arrêté de le hanter, mais malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas. La preuve étant que, quand le grand homme l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure, il avait cru entendre de nouveau ce rire dans la vent glacial de l'hiver.

« Kufufu~ »

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas (et même si ce n'est pas le cas) laissez un review s'il vous plait, ça me fera très plaisir de savoir qu'on m'a lu.**

**De plus, les reviews anonymes sont acceptés donc n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
